


Fuck Me Hard

by ziamishot



Category: Harry - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamishot/pseuds/ziamishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson engagement party just ended what means weding night<br/>a.k.a: Hot Sex<br/>1D fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Hard

   It was 10 I was gettig married at 13 PM everyone ws worried I wasn't really I ws excited about the idea of being Louis Styles and the idea of today night Harry Tomlinson exploring my body an inserting his big thick cock in every hole in body. The wedding just had started Harry was already waiting for me inat the altar he was very hot I was trying to concentrate so I don't have a boner but just looking at Harry left me with a tremendous will to suck his 24cm and thick conda.

 **Louis:** I do!

 **Harry:** I do!

   I was kind of sick of the wedding reception the only one that was talking to me was Harry he was being sweet as always.At arround 00:00 we left the reception and we were in the car heading to the hotel. I was getting a huge boner I notticed Harry was taking his hands of the steering wheel to try to relieve his boner. So I said:

Louis: Can I help You with that?

Harry: What?This?- he opened his zipper he wasn't wearing boxer so his cock came right out of his pants.

   I leaned in and started sucking his cock he sometimes took his hands of te steering wheel to grab my head and pull it up and down, I started licking his balls while I jerked him off my tongue was softely rubbing to his balls I felt horny has shit, my jaws were hurting but his moanings kept me going.

 **Harry:** I'm cumming!- he yelled nervous

 **Louis:** That's OK, honey we're married now!- I said proud.

He came on my mouth I swallowed it an it felt good, the Style's juice was really good that's what I want and I'm going to drink for the rest of my life.

 **Louis:** We're done here, I guess.

 **Harry:** Continue baby- please

 **Louis:** We'll continue this at the hotel.

   We were getting out of the car and Harry whispered in my ear:

 **Harry:** Are you swallowing it again?- he bit my ear.

   I smiled afirmativily. We entered the hotel and the recepcionist man was behind a counter and he was really hot Harry couln't stop smiling and "flirting" so I started massaging his cock it was getting bigger now he was just giggling, the recepcionist finally gave us the bedroom key. On the elevator he started massaging my penis while we were french-kissing. When we got in the bedroom I lied in the bed it was so comfortable.

 **Louis:** Come here, Daddy!- Harry has a huge Daddy kink so he was way hornier now.Come Daddy c'mon fuck me in the ass.

 **Harry:** I'm going son, I'm affraid this might hurt.

 **Louis:** It's OK Daddy, I'm sure I'll like.

   He lied next to me I started unbottoning his shirt. I could see his abs I was so hourny I got in all-fours while Harry was taking his pants off. He was kissing my back while inserting his penis on my arse a tear russhed down my face it was hurting, but damn it felt good I couldn't stop moaning he was being so violent.

 **Louis:** It hurts , Daddy.

   After I said that he started being even more agressive.

 **Louis:** Please, Daddy stop let me swallow it.

   He stoped and lied on the bed, I kissed his mouth I was doing him a hickey on the neck, then I licked his nipples and started going down.

 **Louis:** What's this, Daddy.- I said while looking at his beautiful 25 cm cock.

 **Harry:** It's your new toy, play with it grandma gave it to you.

 **Louis:** Ok.

   I started playing with his foreskin, he was moaning.

 **Harry:** Put it in your mouth, Baby.

 **Louis:** Ok.

   I started by slowly licking every single inch of his penis then I completely put it inside my mouth while massaging his balls. He was moaning so badly it felt like I was hurting him.

 **Louis:** You want me to stop Daddy?

   He didn't even answered, he pulled my hair up and down, up and down.

 **Harry:** I'm cumming, Honey.

    I swallowed it.

 **Louis:** It was good.

 **Harry:** Wait, I'm not done.

   He had done me a facial and I didn't care he was the man of my life and dreams and it felt more right than it ever felt, we loved each other an that day we spent all night talking about the most uninteresting tings and the weird part I liked it.

 **P.S:** I also came all over Harry's legs while  I was blowjobing is dick.

   

 

    

 

   


End file.
